


Adonis Escorts

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Escort Service, Hurt/Comfort, Lapdance, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rimming, omg how did I have no tags on this, otahooker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Yuri is by no means a blushing virgin. For two reasons: He's not a virgin, and he's not someone who'll just lay down and take it. He likes to be in control - always has been - but he's not above admitting he might like being dominated. Tried, failed; nobody could ever give him both. Until a recommended video slipped into his feed, and Otabek Altin was a name he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.





	1. Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/gifts), [zyvozdochka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zyvozdochka).



> So welcome to a new WIP... This would be Adonis Escorts which was spawned from [This Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2O5tO9GiBQ) and the encouragement/prompt from my dear [Shino ](https://rainlikestars.tumblr.com/) and also some input from another dear friend [Eclair ](https://eclair.tumblr.com/)... Love you both and I hope that I lived up to expectations [sorry it took so long!]
> 
> As you can see this is right now set at 2 chapters [which is all written] but there might be another part later at which point I will turn it into a series [just keep an eye out on my Tumblr or sub for all info of new work!]... 
> 
> Thank you to [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) for looking this over!

#  Chapter 1 | Bloodstream

 

Yuri was annoyed and tired as he was surfing through his emails. There was so much junk mail from assorted companies trying to sell him one thing over another. And of course right in the midst of the junk piled there was  _ the letter _ , the break up bullshit he had received just last week from his now very ex-asshole boyfriend. He sighed as he saw there was an email in from that damn Canadian Jean-Jacques “JJ” LeRoy. 

“The fuck does this idiot want?” Yuri rolled his eyes as he clicked open the email which proclaimed that he just ‘had to see this’. 

Yuri leaned back in his chair. It looked like just a regular link to YouTube. Yuri’s face scrunched up as he debated on if he was going to click the link or not. Just as he was making his decision the phone rang. Yuri sucked in a breath as he saw the image of none other than JJ pop up. With a deep sigh he answered.

“The fuck do you want?” Yuri spoke into the phone, his voice not holding the bite it usually did.

“Did you get my email yet?” The Canadian spoke, his voice buoyant, not faltering with Yuri’s rudeness.

_ “Da.” _ Yuri sighed, “I haven’t clicked the damn thing yet. I am betting that it is some kind of stupid Canadian virus.”

There was a soft chuckle over the line. “I swear Princess, there is no virus. It is just a video I thought you might enjoy.”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed. “Tell me more or I am deleting it.”

JJ sighed, “Honestly, why are you so suspicious of me? I haven’t done anything to deserve your ire.”

“I seem to remember another time that involved maple syrup.”

There was a cackle which erupted on the other end. “Oh you have to let that one go Princess, I promise it is nothing like that. In fact, I bet that you will even thank me for this one.”

Yuri snorted, “We shall see. I can’t imagine thanking you for anything this side of the grave.”

“Harsh!” JJ whined, “C’mon! Just click the damn link. You can nail me back if you really hate it.”

“Just so long as you remember this.” Yuri cocked an eyebrow, “I have a feeling I am gonna regret the fuck out of trusting you.”

“Aww don’t say that. I might cry.”

“Good!” Yuri snorted. “Hanging up now.”

JJ whined on the other end. “But I wanted to hear you as you watched it.”

“Pervert!” Yuri chuckled as he hung up the phone, ignoring the sound of protests which came from the speaker.

Yuri leaned back in his chair and clicked the link which opened up to a YouTube channel. There was nothing particularly glamourous or eye catching about the channel to begin with. It was entitled  _ Transformation _ , with the still image of a very nerdy and pimply male. One eyebrow cocked, Yuri was not sure what he was in for and he clicked on the play icon to see what it was all about. The video was only three minutes long

Yuri’s lips twisted together as he heard music come through the speakers, Yuri felt bored as he watched the nerdy looking guy stare into the screen. “Ugh, this better not be the whole fucking thing.” Yuri mumbled at the screen, “I will so make that fucker pay.”

Then a woman’s voice filled the speakers, the soft Jazzy music picked up volume, and the screen went black. 

Yuri almost fell out of his chair as the screen opened up one more to reveal the nerd had transformed. Now on the screen was the most gorgeous man which Yuri had ever seen. His skin was a soft tan, as though kissed by gold. He was wearing a perfectly tailored suit which hugged all of his lines in the right places. His hair was coiffed in an undercut which had Yuri’s fingers itching to run through them. The man spun around on the screen, his eyes intense as though staring right at him. His lips curled up slightly in the lightest of smirks, which made Yuri’s blood boil and his cock start to harden.

Yuri found himself palming over his erection, licking his lips. Yuri was by no means a blushing virgin, but damn no one had ever made him feel so excited just on a first glance. Yuri needed to meet this person. He didn’t care just how impossible it might be, he needed to have this man in his life. He desired to see just what it was he was hiding under that suit. The end of the video showed a number and the label of  _ Adonis Escorts _ . Of course it would be an escort service to have such hot fucking men who looked like gods.

Yuri watched the video through five times, unabashedly jerking off a few times while watching it. After cumming for the third time, Yuri collapsed back in his chair. Fuck that asshole, he was now going to have to thank the bastard. Yuri stalked over to the bathroom, deciding that he needed a shower as the tissues were just not enough to make him feel clean. 

 

* * *

 

“What the hell was that, JJ?” Yuri stormed at JJ, who was sitting at his desk with a sucker hanging out of his mouth.

JJ leaned back in his chair a wide smile on his face, “You enjoy the show  _ eh, Chaton?” _

“Show?” Yuri’s voice sounded strangled, “It was a damn commercial, the fuck was that shit?”

JJ pulled the sucker from his mouth chuckling, “It was something else, eh? That would be the most sought after escort, the Golden Boy.”

“I need to find out how to get a hold of him.”

JJ snorted, “Seriously? Are you going to call?”

Yuri shrugged, “Why not? It's not like there is anyone fuckable around here anyway.”

JJ choked, “ _ Jesu, _ Princess, the mouth on you some days.”

Yuri grinned, pulling the sucker from JJ’s mouth and twirling it in his own. “You love this mouth.”

Yuri winked, sashaying away knowing that JJ would be watching his ass as he walked away. Yuri tossed the sucker into the trash as he sat down at his own desk. He pulled out his phone, popping it into secret mode. Yuri typed in  _ Adonis Escorts _ into the search bar. In the top three results he recognized the small logo from the infamous video. On the front page the man from the video, who JJ referred to as the Golden Boy, was on display with his stats all on the side. 

Yuri licked his lips, glancing over his phone for a moment to check if there were anyone watching him. When he was certain there was no one around, Yuri clicked on the large button which said appointment. A simple form popped up on his screen, asking him to fill out information about himself and the potential date he was looking for. Yuri worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he quickly typed in the info, including his credit card information, and clicked send before he could stop himself. He slammed his phone face down, rocking back in his chair before shaking his head and focusing on his work. It was out of his hands for now. All he could do was hope that that he would hear back from the agency before the end of the day. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri practically sprinted up the stairs to his apartment. It had felt like work had dragged on all afternoon. It didn’t help that JJ kept sneaking looks and making lewd faces and motions anytime that he caught Yuri’s eye. His mind was only on that damn video and the escort who transformed on it. If there were no messages Yuri supposed that he would just spend his evening jerking off to that one video and then perhaps eat his weight in ice cream. 

The moment that Yuri slammed his apartment door closed he pulled out his phone, which had been buzzing regularly through the day though he hadn’t had the chance to really look through the messages. Potya meowed as she padded towards Yuri and rubbed against his ankles.

“Hey baby girl,” Yuri bent down to pick up the ball of fluff, “and what have you been up to today?”

The fluffy persian purred as she nuzzled her head into Yuri’s chin, Yuri sighed, breathing in the soft scent of Potya’s fur. Yuri walked with Potya in his arms into the kitchen where he placed her down and began to prepare her some dinner. Yuri felt a buzz in his back pocket which made him jump.

“Shit I forgot about you,” Yuri mumbled to himself as he pulled his phone out.

Yuri scrolled through the messages, and there was the one he wanted. Biting his lip Yuri went quickly to his laptop which was still sitting on the coffee table where he had left it the night before. He opened up his profile on  _ Adonis Escorts _ , and there was a response to his inquiry. Yuri could feel his breath catch as he opened up the email.

_ Mister Plisetsky, _

_ We reviewed your request for a date with one of our escorts, and would like to offer up the following dates for meeting up... _

Yuri scanned through the email, it was all formally written, and three dates were given that linked back to a google calendar. Apparently they preferred to have a meet with their clients. He supposed it was for safety reasons, and understandable. Yuri signed up for the second of the dates, as it was on a Thursday and they could easily go somewhere where he wouldn't be recognized by people from his workplace. Yuri combed his fingers through his hair and sat back for a moment before hitting send. Then he shut the top of his laptop with a groan.

Yuri stood up and walked back to his kitchen, intent to make himself something for dinner. He had barely stepped foot into the small galley before there was a chime from his phone. Yuri held his breath as he pulled up his phone grumbling when he saw it was just a message from JJ. Opening the screen the grumble went to a full on swear, as Yuri opened up to see an image of an erect cock on his screen with the caption of ‘ _ go get some’ _ . 

**__  
**Yuri: Please tell me that isn’t your cock that you sent me…  
Canadian asshole: Non, but it could be if you want it, Princess  
Yuri: why the ever living fuck are you looking up cocks to send me?  
Yuri: what is wrong with you??  
Canadian asshole: bissous! You know you love it  
Yuri: ugh! Why do I put up with your ridiculous ass? 

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, locking his phone once more as he pulled out some lettuce to make a quick salad. Yuri was just chopping up some cold chicken breast to top his salad when there was another chime on his phone. With a sigh he opened it, expecting something further from JJ, only this time it was from an Aaron Gold. Yuri picked up his dinner and walked back to the living room where he opened up the notification.

 

**_unknown: Hello is this Mister Plisetsky? My name is Aaron Gold from Adonis Escorts._ **

 

Yuri coughed as he registered what he was reading, Aaron Gold, that must be the Golden Boy, he snorted at the play on his name. He put down his bowl and brushed off his hands as he answered back.

 

**_Yuri: Hi! Yes, that's me, just Yuri though._  
** unknown: Nice to meet you Yuri, is this an okay time to talk? I can message you later if it would be more convenient.  
Yuri: I am free now, what’s up?  
Aaron Gold: I just wanted to confirm our date this Thursday. Is 1pm alright with you? We can have lunch and discuss what it is that you are looking for. 

 

Yuri rubbed his face, he wasn’t expecting something in the afternoon, but he certainly could take the afternoon off. He had more than enough PTO saved up that he could take the time. While it would likely cause for some questioning, it would be worth it so long as no one found out. Yuri’s phone chimed once more making him jump.

 

**_Aaron Gold: If another time would be better, I am free all that day._  
** Yuri: No, you’re good. Yeah, 1 is fine.  
Aaron Gold: :)  
Aaron Gold: Do you know the cafe over on Main?  
Yuri: Main Grind?  
Aaron Gold: Yes, that’s the one. Or is that too far for you?  
Yuri: I work right around the corner from there.  
Aaron Gold: So too close?  
Yuri: …  
Yuri: I can make it work.  
Aaron Gold: I look forward to it.  
Yuri: How will you know who I am?  
Aaron Gold: You could always send me a photo. I mean, you will at least know what I look like. 

 

Yuri snorted. He held up his phone, fluffing his hair a little so that it looked a bit better and took a few photos. Flipping through them, he chose the best one and sent it off.

 

**_Yuri: Now you know what I look like as well.  
Aaron Gold: So I do. I look forward to meeting you in person, Yuri._ **

 

* * *

Thursday couldn’t arrive fast enough, Yuri was practically vibrating by the time he was packing up to leave. 

“What are you up to, Princess?” JJ asked as he draped himself over Yuri.

“Ugh, not now LeRoy.” Yuri grumbled.

“Are you going to meet a certain someone?” JJ whispered in Yuri’s ear.

“For fuck sakes, LeRoy,” Yuri spat out, “I am going to be late.”

JJ snorted, “Holy shit, you are going to meet him! You have to tell me everything.”

“You are such a goddamned pervert.” Yuri flicked his hair back as he pulled his backpack over his shoulder.

JJ watched with a smirk as Yuri made his way out of the office. 

 

* * *

Yuri checked his phone for what was likely the tenth time as he approached the cafe. He pushed open the door and ordered himself a dirty chai latte. Normally he wasn’t one for the fancy shit, but his friend Mila had gotten him into them. GIving his name to the barista, Yuri then turned to scan the small shop. It didn’t take him too long. Aaron Gold, the ‘Golden Boy’ of Adonis Escorts, was sitting just to the back of the shop, in front of him was a pot of tea and a laptop. Yuri could feel his heartbeat quicken. It wasn’t just camera angles and make up. Aaron was one step away from god with his golden skin and perfectly coiffed hair. Yuri took his cup as his name was called out. Somehow the barista wrote his name as ‘Ury’ despite having it spelt out for them. Shaking his head, he made his way over to the table where Aaron was sitting.

“Aaron?”

He looked up with a smile, his eyes were a golden brown, “Yuri?”

Yuri nodded and smiled taking Aaron’s hand firmly in his own. Yuri sat in the unoccupied chair while Aaron closed his laptop and put it away so they could talk. 

“I got here a bit earlier and was doing some work, I hope you don’t mind.”

Yuri shook his head, “By all means.”

Aaron sat up straight, taking a long sip of his tea, then cocked his head, “If you don’t mind my asking, why did you hire me? I mean you are certainly good looking, and I highly doubt that you are the type to have trouble getting dates.”

Yuri chuckled, “I guess I am not your normal client?”

Aaron shook his head, “If you don’t want to talk about that it’s alright, I was just curious on seeing you. Especially after seeing you.”

“What are your normal clients like?” Yuri leaned back smirking as he sipped his drink.

Aaron smiled, “Probably best described as your total opposite. Usually they are awkward, often very nervous, and usually not as put together.”

“Maybe I am just faking it,” Yuri licked his lips.

“I doubt that.”

They sat in silence for a while, Yuri humming as he thought about how easy this was. While it was true he never had issues with finding a date or even just a quick lay, this was different. They had an ease about them as they bantered back and forth. It was as though they had known each other for years. Perhaps, though, that was just his profession. Being a boyfriend is what Escorts did. Yuri had to remind himself that this was not just some date, he was paying for Aaron to be his date. If Aaron was even his real name.

“So,” Aaron spoke as he added more tea to his cup, “what are you looking for in hiring me?”

“I was curious,” Yuri said before he could think it through.

“Curious?”

“Yeah,” Yuri mused, “I mean I was sent that video of you and I was curious.”

“Video?”

Yuri chuckled, “Where you go from nerd to well,” he gestured, “you.”

Aaron laughed, “I had forgotten about that one, that was a fun one to shoot.”

“And while, yeah, you might be right on the hook up part,” Yuri shrugged, “I just saw you and thought, fuck I need to meet this guy. And well here we are.”

“Here we are.” Aaron looked over his mug with a smirk. 

“So what kind of services do you offer, Aaron?”

Aaron thought about it for a moment, “There are a few things. I mean, there is just a standard date, dinner and movie. There is also something more intimate, which certainly costs more, but I guarantee is worth every penny.”

Yuri leaned closer, pushing aside his empty mug, “And just how intimate are we talking about Aaron?”

Aaron leaned in, “The kinds that often requires waivers and is off the books so to speak.”

Yuri shivered as the thought passed over him, the idea of this god like man stripping him down and taking him apart. 

Aaron grinned, “Usually I set up a different date, but want to take this conversation elsewhere?”

Yuri nodded, unable to form words. The man could honestly take him anywhere he wanted, and Yuri would likely say thank you in the end. This was not what he had been expecting when he had gotten dressed that morning. 

As they stepped out into the sunlight of outside, Aaron took Yuri’s hand with a smile, “My place is right around the corner if you are comfortable with that?”

Yuri nodded, “I am.”

Aaron led Yuri through the busy streets to a rather classy looking highrise with a doorman who tipped his hat as they passed. “Mister Altin, lovely day today isn’t it?”

Aaron smiled and nodded, “Yes it is.”

“Have a good one sir.”

“Thank you.” Aaron replied as he tugged gently on Yuri’s hand pulling him along towards the bank of elevators. 

Yuri licked his lips. Altin? Not Gold, as he said in that first text. Yuri decided to let it go. He knew of course that this Aaron/Altin person was likely using an alternate name. If he wanted Yuri to know he would, and in the end this was all just a transaction and he was paying for a service. It was all an illusion. 

Aaron pushed back a lock of Yuri’s hair, “Everything alright? Are you still okay with this? I don’t want to be forcing you into anything you don’t want to be doing, I mean this is just our first meeting.”

Yuri smiled, resolved, “Trust me, you are not forcing me to do anything I don’t genuinely want to do. I am not a porcelain doll who will break on contact.”

Aaron leaned forward and their lips touched. It was chaste at first but quickly ignited. Yuri wrapped his arms around Aaron’s neck, moaning into his mouth as he felt hands wandering down to his ass, Aaron kneading his fingers into the flesh. They didn’t stop until the doors chimed and opened, their breath coming in hot gasps as Aaron allowed Yuri to tug at his shirt and pull him off of the elevator. Aaron followed/led them to the door of his apartment, Yuri barely looking at anything more than the man in front of him. 

As Aaron opened up the door Yuri went to jump him once more only to be stopped with a single hand, “Wait.”

Yuri scowled at being asked to wait, crossing his arms and gaining a chuckle from Aaron. 

“Believe me I want to continue here, but this is a bit,” Aaron licked his lips, “this is unconventional, even for me.”

Yuri sighed, “You are an escort who sleeps with people, what part of this is unconventional?”

Aaron coughed, “Well yes, but I don’t normally bring anyone to my own home. And certainly not on the first time meeting them.”

“Oh.” Yuri dropped his arms and took a deep breath, trying to gain control over his libido. “So what comes next?”

“Usually?” Aaron scratched the back of his head, “We would talk about kinks, what you are okay with, what you are not okay with. And same for me, what I am willing or not willing to do.”

Yuri let out a huff, “That sounds like a lot of time, not kissing.”

Aaron chuckled, “Yeah. Again, this doesn’t usually happen to me.”

“Can I give you the quick and dirty version?”

Aaron cocked his eyebrow, “Go on.”

“Nothing with animals, or bodily fluids save, well, you know.”

Aaron smirked, “I need you to be specific.”

Yuri flushed, “Cum is fine.”

“Impact play? Light bondage?”

Yuri shrugged, “I am fine with both.”

“To be in control or be controlled?” Aaron was enjoying the looks that passed over Yuri’s face with each question. This one made his face turn a brilliant shade that went to his ears.

“To be controlled.” Yuri practically whispered, his mouth going dry at the idea of having someone else completely control every aspect of him.

Aaron’s lips turned up into a smile, “I think I can work with that.”

“Anything else?” Yuri wanted to get all this out of the way so that he could actually start kissing those lips again.

Aaron coughed, “Two things actually. First, are you clean?”

“Sorry?”

Aaron’s eyebrows lifted and it dawned on him what he meant.

“Oh shit,” Yuri shook his head, “no, yeah. I just understood what you meant. Yes, I am clean. I was tested just recently actually, had a shitty partner who fucked around a lot.”

Aaron coughed, “Well, that is good. I recently had one done myself.”

“So what was the second thing?” Yuri played with the hem of his shirt.

“My name isn’t Aaron Gold.”

Yuri nodded, “I figured.”

“How?”

Yuri shrugged, “Your job isn’t one that screams ‘these are our real names.’ You sell fantasies and not everyone would be into sharing this kind of line of work with their friends and families.” Yuri laughed, “There was also the doorman calling you Mister Altin.”

He flushed, “Yeah, this is why I don’t bring clients home. Jim is a lovely guy, but not really good on keeping secrets.”

“So do I get to know your name, Mister Altin? Or do you want me to stay with Aaron Gold?”

“Otabek.”

“Otabek?” Yuri tried it out on his tongue, “I like it, much more suited to you than Aaron.”

Otabek smirked, “Oh? I thought Aaron was a good name.”

“It is,” Yuri stepped closer, “but I think screaming Beka while I ride you will be far more fun than calling someone else’s name.”

Otabek smiled, “I like that plan.”

They kissed slowly, their hands slowly exploring each other’s bodies. Yuri sighed as their lips parted. “So what now, Golden Boy? What do you do for your clients at this point?”

Otabek chuckled at the moniker, “Now I would set to seducing you. Maybe some candles, dancing.”

They kissed once again, “Dancing, huh? I enjoy dancing.”

“Oh you won’t be the one dancing, Kitten,” Otabek smiled as he pulled away, his fingers entwined with Yuri’s as he pulled him deeper into the condo. “Sit here.”

Yuri looked at the plush chair which Otabek set up in his living room. He sat as Otabek shifted some of his furniture, clearing a space. He smiled as he watched Otabek flip through an ipod then set it in the rather expensive looking docking station. Electronic music filled the room, followed by the most eerie sounding female voice. Yuri gasped as he watched Otabek turn and start prowling towards him, his motions were graceful and smooth, the kind of motions which he would never expect from such a large built man. 

The music picked up to the chorus, and Otabek’s movements changed from liquid to a combination of hip hop and sensual motions which shouldn’t have worked as well as they did. Through it all Yuri was addicted, watching and wanting so much more.

 

_ I need you in my bloodstream  
Hold me, break me, break me _

 

Otabek took off his shirt in a solid motion. Yuri groaned, feeling his pants tighten as he saw how well developed he was. He had abs that went on for days. Yuri was lost in the music and Otabek’s movements, his fingers teasing at him as he danced. Otabek straddled Yuri, his hips thrusting upwards, his whole body rippling. Yuri ran his fingers along Otabek’s abdomen, moaning as he felt the ridged planes in front of him.

 

_ I need you in my bloodstream  
Hold me, break me, break me _

 

Otabek backed away, and Yuri was feeling breathless as he watched. Otabek turned around and slowly pulled down his pants with one thumb, giving Yuri a peek of the top of his ass. Yuri shifted in his seat, his hands clenching to the side. His cock was painfully hard as he watched the way Otabek moved. As the pants dropped Yuri let out a moan which got louder the moment that Otabek turned around and he saw the package that was there. Fuck, Yuri swore to himself. He was in trouble and he knew it. It was only their first time meeting and already he was addicted. Yuri mentally calculated; there was no way he could afford to keep doing this. It would take a whole other job to pay for services as often as he would want.

 

_ I need you in my bloodstream  
Hold me, break me, break me _

 

The music ended with both men breathing heavily. Otabek walked over to Yuri wearing nothing but a black thong that left nothing to the imagination. 

Otabek leaned over, his arms creating a cage around Yuri, “So, how was that for you, Kitten?”

Yuri let out a long sigh, “I have no words.”

Otabek smiled and held out a hand, “Care to join me?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Yuri said breathless as he took Otabek’s hand.  


 

* * *

 

Otabek’s bedroom was much like the rest of the condo, put together with sleek lines and neutral tones. He led Yuri to the bed where he waited while Otabek went to clean himself up a bit. Yuri felt his stomach flip as he waited, his nerves rising with each breath. Otabek came out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Somehow, despite having seen him in nothing but the thong, his was almost too much for Yuri as his eyes traced down Otabek’s chest and abdomen, ending at the ‘v’ which trailed below the towel. 

“You look to be wearing far too much,” Otabek grinned, enjoying the thirsty way in which Yuri was watching him. 

Yuri nodded, feeling dazed as he began to remove his shirt and feeling like an idiot as his arms and hair somehow got tangled in it. Otabek chuckled before going to help Yuri. While he was used to clients getting flustered, it was nice to see that even Yuri could get flustered as he had been cool and rather collected up to this point. Carefully he helped Yuri, his long hair having caused the issue as it had wrapped around his arm and in his shirt. Yuri flushed as he felt the shirt shift and then come away, but before he could say something Otabek’s lips were pressed against his.

Yuri moaned as Otabek pushed him back against the mattress, his hands wrapping around his smaller waist and guiding him so that he was better positioned. Otabek reached behind Yuri, grabbing a bottle of lube from under his pillow before he kissed his way down Yuri’s body, nipping and leaving marks as he moved lower. With deft fingers, Otabek removed Yuri’s tight jeans, smiling as he saw the loud cheetah print boxers that were underneath, which barely hid his erection.

“Nice print,” Otabek grinned up at Yuri who was flushed.

“Shut up,” Yuri panted, “they are awesome and badass.”

Otabek ran his hand up the front of the boxers, palming Yuri’s cock and making him moan. “The will look even better in a pile on the floor.” 

Yuri groaned, “You did not just use a cheesy line like that.”

Otabek’s fingers hooked under the waistband, “You’re the first to ever complain about it. He, you’re also the first where I actually mean it.”

Yuri’s back arched, “Ahh, fuck, I bet you say that to all of your clients.”

“Never.”

Yuri felt his breath catch. Despite knowing who Otabek was, his career, there was something in the way that he said that which left Yuri believing that it was true. Yuri cried out as he felt Otabek take him into his mouth, his tongue swirling over the tip as he lapped up the precum that had collected there. Yuri ran his fingers through Otabek’s hair, his hips rolling as he thrust upwards into Otabek’s mouth. 

He could feel himself getting close, “Fuck, stop or I’m going to cum.”

Otabek pulled off Yuri’s cock with a grin, stroking his shaft gently, “So cum then.”

Yuri moaned as Otabek took him back into his mouth, his lips wrapped around him and going all the way down to his base. With one hand, Otabek popped the lid on the bottle, adding a few drops of lube to his fingers. Yuri gasped as he felt Otabek’s finger trace a circle around his entrance before plunging it inside. Yuri’s back arched as Otabek thrusted his finger inside him, adding in a second which he then curled upwards until he was brushing against Yuri’s prostate. Yuri yelled out as he came, Otabek swallowing every drop as he continued to fuck Yuri with his thick fingers. Otabek pulled off of Yuri with a wet sound, kissing his inner thigh until Yuri was whining. 

“Something you want, Kitten?” Otabek asked, his voice rough and thick.

“You,” Yuri whined, “please, fuck me.”

Otabek chuckled low, pulling his fingers out from inside Yuri slowly before kneeling up and removing his towel. Yuri gasped as he saw just how large Otabek was, his cock thick and beading with precum. Yuri watched as Otabek leaned over to the side table, opening a drawer and pulling out a single foil packet. Otabek winked as he opened it up and rolled the thin latex over his erection. Picking up the lube, he added some to his hand before stroking himself and lining himself up with Yuri’s entrance. Slowly, Otabek pressed his way inside, allowing Yuri to adjust to the stretch.

“Breathe for me,” Otabek’s voice was soft and steady, “relax, I’m almost all the way inside.”

Yuri moaned. He could feel his cock filling just from the sound of Otabek’s voice. “Shut up, you don’t have to say… hnngh… fuck you are huge.”

Otabek chuckled, “You do wonders for my ego. You are so tight and feel so good around my cock.”

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, “Fuck me hard.”

Otabek growled and began to move, his arms pushing back Yuri’s legs as he thrusted hard and fast into Yuri. Tears were streaming down Yuri’s face as Otabek hammered into him, stretching and filling him. Otabek leaned forward, kissing Yuri. He wanted to consume every part of this man, amazed at how well they fit together, the way their bodies reacted to each other as though made for each other. It wasn’t long before they were both close, their breathing ragged as the orgasm built. Yuri came first, hot cum splattering on his stomach. Otabek moaned as he felt Yuri tighten around him and thrusted once more as he came, filling the condom with each jerk. 

Yuri whimpered and then sighed as Otabek pulled out from inside him, taking a tissue to remove the used condom and throw into the trash. Otabek kissed Yuri’s flushed cheek gently before slipping off of the bed. He went over to the bathroom and snatched up a washcloth which he used to clean himself off. Then he took a clean cloth out to the bedroom and proceeded to clean Yuri, who had fallen asleep. 

Otabek sighed as he put away the bottle of lube and draped a blanket over Yuri’s sleeping form. “Definitely a first.”

Otabek made his way to the living room, wanting to check his phone and cancel any appointments he had for that evening. He had a feeling that this was not quite over for him, and he wasn’t sure that he wanted it to end either. Grabbing two bottles of water from his fridge Otabek went back to his bedroom. Yuri was still asleep curled up on his side, soft snores coming from him which made Otabek smile, putting a bottle of water on Yuri’s side before crawling in on the other side, his phone and water on the other table. Yuri sighed and curled against Otabek’s side as he settled on the bed. 

 

* * *

Yuri yawned, his whole body feeling sore as he stretched. Something was off as he opened his eyes, realizing he wasn’t in his own bed, or even at home. The afternoon’s events flooded over him; meeting the escort Aaron who turned out to actually be named Otabek, going to Otabek’s home, the dance, and then fucking like the world were ending the next day. Yuri stiffened, trying to understand what the hell was going on and what he should do, then Otabek’s eyes opened and Yuri could feel himself melting. 

Otabek smiled as he opened his eyes to see that Yuri was still there. He could feel himself being pulled into his intense gaze. He saw a lock of golden hair that had fallen across Yuri’s face, and pushed it back behind his ear. For a moment he could see this being his life, perhaps, another lifetime. 

Yuri licked his lips, “Hey.”

“Hey back.”

Yuri’s eyes fluttered down, “How long have we…..”

Otabek shrugged, “I’m not really sure, I can check my phone if you want. Would mean I would have to move though.”

Otabek chuckled as Yuri shook his head and pulled himself closer. 

“How often--” Yuri started then stopped.

“Hmm?”

“How often do you do this?” Yuri finished, his voice low, “I mean with clients, you know?”

Otabek flushed and coughed, “Like, sleep with them on the first day? Or? "

“All of it.”

Otabek groaned, but the questions were to be expected, “Never. Honestly I haven’t ever done something like this where I go to meet a new potential client and bring him home. I certainly never sleep when I am with them either. Even  _ those _ kinds, I usually clean up and then leave.”

“Never?”

“Never ever.” Otabek sighed, “I might be losing my touch.”

“Hmm?” Yuri looked back up to Otabek.

“First you insult my lines,” Otabek smiled, “then you don’t believe me.”

“Tch,” Yuri snorted, “okay first off, that line was awful as all fuck, and any moron who falls for that is a total idiot.”

“Very poetic, a moron who is an idiot.”

“Shh, I’m still talking.” Yuri swatted at Otabek awkwardly, “Second, I do believe you, it is just also hard to believe. You know?”

“Yeah I kind of know what you mean,” Otabek sighed kissing the top of Yuri’s head, “this is all new for me.”

“So what happens now?”

“I’m really not sure.”

“Well,” Yuri grinned, “if it wasn’t obvious, I want to have another date with you, Mister Gold.”

Otabek snorted, “Gold huh?”

“Well, I hear he is the best Escort around.”

“Is that so?” Otabek rolled them over so that Yuri was underneath him, “Perhaps I need to remind you of my name, until that other one is completely erased.”

“Mmm,” Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, “I’m not sure I can afford another round. I hear you are very expensive.”

“If you have to ask my rates you can’t afford me.” Otabek chuckled.

Yuri sighed, “I might have to take on another job or three.”

“Oh?”

“Well yes,” Yuri nodded, “how else can I make you exclusively mine?”


	2. White Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made... mostly involving alcohol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and here is the second [and last] chapter for Adonis Escorts... this chapter title comes from this, [White Roses ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaHt106IqkY) by Charli XCX...
> 
> This fic was inspired by a prompt [and prompting] from my dear friends [Shino ](https://rainlikestars.tumblr.com/) and [Eclair ](https://eclair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) for going over this! 
> 
> and thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this fic!

#  Chapter 2 | White Roses

 

Yuri was surprised when he went home to see that there was a notification from  _ Adonis Escorts. _ While he had expected some insane charge instead there was only the initial meet fee which he had agreed to. Yuri ran a hand through his hair as he sat down heavily into his sofa. He had done the walk of shame home, as the sun was cresting over the horizon. He had not only met with a hooker, albeit he was a high class hooker, but also had managed to sleep with him several times that same afternoon right through til dawn.

Yuri groaned as he heard the alarm on his phone go off telling him it was time to wake up. “I haven’t even been to sleep yet, fuck it.” 

Yuri pulled out his phone, turning off the alarm and firing off a text to his supervisor that he would be taking the day off and seeing him Monday. Once that was done Yuri fed Potya and then made his way to bed where he spent majority of the day sleeping. 

 

* * *

Yuri woke to the sound of his phone chiming with a message, groggily he slapped his hand around until he found his phone. 

 

**_Canadian asshole: Why aren’t you in today?_  
Canadian asshole: I will keep texting if you don’t answer me  
Canadian asshole: Princess?  
Canadian asshole: boss says that you are out sick  
Canadian asshole: you looked mighty fine to me  
Canadian asshole: especially as I saw you walking out of the cafe  
Canadian asshole: hand in hand with…  
Canadian asshole: was that the Golden Boy I saw?  
Canadian asshole: you minx!  
Canadian asshole: did you get laid?  
Canadian asshole: tell me you got laid…  
Canadian asshole: you are so not sick**

 

Several more messages pinged through as Yuri scrolled through the countless texts from JJ. As he was about to answer the phone rang. Without looking at who is was Yuri pressed answer and snarled.

“The fuck do you want asshole?”

There was a cough on the other end of the line, “Oh, I thought, I guess…”

“Shit!” Yuri swore. Definitely not JJ. “I’m sorry, not you. I mean, fuck, I was asleep and this asshole from work. What I mean to say is, hi Beka.”

There was a low chuckle which made Yuri shiver with arousal, “Hi Yura, so no regrets?”

“Hmm, only that I had to go home.”

“You know you could have stayed here,” Otabek mused, “I wouldn’t have minded.”

Yuri smirked, “Yes but I’m sure that Potya would have had something to say. She was already put out that I was gone all day yesterday and through the night.”

“This Potya, should I be jealous?”

“She is my cat, so no.”

“I don’t know, I mean she takes away some of your love and attention. There seems to be plenty to be jealous over.”

Yuri stretched back out on the bed, his eyes closed as he envisioned Otabek like he was that morning, his warm brown eyes watching him as they spoke, intimate and already familiar. 

“I would say you can take her, but she is scrappy like her daddy.”

“Well given how I can tame the Kitten, I’m sure I will be fine. I’ll just win her over with some treats.”

Yuri could feel himself melting as he listened to Otabek speak, “Oh? Well, she is particular. Only chicken or salmon, none of that tuna. And what will you bring for her daddy? Something nice and sparkly?”

“If that is what he desires.”

Yuri sighed, “Depends on the day.”

“And what does my kitten want today?”

Yuri stretched as he thought, then grinned, “I would really love to have someone bring over some sushi and then slowly eat it off of my bare body, feeding me as well.”

There was a low moan that came over the phone, Otabek’s breathing became heavier. “Is that so?”

“Oh yes,” Yuri purred, “then they would lick me clean before fucking me nice and hard until I can’t speak or remember my name.”

“You are insatiable aren’t you?”

“You have no idea.” Yuri grinned, “It was fun though last night. I’m glad I took the chance.”

“I’m glad you did as well Yura.”

Yuri sighed, he knew that he would have to say something, as it hung in the air. “So what happens now?”

There was silence on the other line, “How do you mean?”

“Your job?” Yuri bit his lip, “I noticed that you didn’t charge me for the overnight stay.”

“I don’t know.”

“But how do I do this? Are we dating? Do I have to contact your agency to see you? What is this exactly?”

“I don’t know Yuri!” Otabek yelled, there was a moment of silence before Otabek spoke again, his voice low, “I have no idea what's happening right now. All I know is that I don’t want to lose you, I just--”

Yuri curled up on his side. He could feel the weight of it all pressing around him, he didn’t know what the hell to expect. Who in their right mind fell for a hooker? Sure there were movies about it, but that wasn’t real life. This just was not something which was going to end well for either of them and Yuri had no idea how he was going to move forward now that he had a taste. 

“Yuri?” Otabek’s voice was soft and uncertain.

“Yeah,” Yuri spoke, licking his lips, “I’m still here Beka.”

“I want to say that it will all work out,” Otabek began, “but I really have no idea I just, I just want to see you again. I know that much.”

“Me too,” Yuri’s voice shook, “I want to see you again as well.”

“I am going to leave how we date on you, I’m going to text you my private cell cause this is my work line. And I would rather not have you making appointments through my work, I just want to be myself when I am with you.”

Yuri smiled, feeling the heat of the flush that was no doubt colouring his face. “Kay.”

“Make sure you eat something,” Otabek’s voice came through the speaker, “I have a feeling you haven’t left your bed all day.”

Yuri chuckled, “You might be right. Come feed me. It is your fault after all that I am like this right now. Come take responsibility for your actions.”

There was a low moan from the other end, “That I could, Kitten.”

“You have something more important to do tonight?” Yuri teased before it dawned on him, “Oh, work?”

“Uhh yeah,” Otabek was silent for a moment, “something I had planned, well, before I had met you.”

Yuri forced out a laugh, there was a tightening in his chest, “Yeah, no. Of course. Have uhh, fun. You know I should probably go now.”

“Yura?” Otabek sounded concerned, “Are you alright with this?”

Yuri shut his eyes, his mind was screaming no, but that wouldn’t be fair to Otabek. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm his heart he spoke, “Yeah, of course. I mean this is just work right? Seriously, have fun. We can uhh, talk later?”

“Of course,” Otabek sighed his voice returning to normal, “I’ll be home late, so I’ll text you first thing in the morning?”

“Yeah, sounds great.” Yuri could feel the pressure crushing his heart. He hoped that his voice didn’t betray him. “I gotta go, I think you’re right about the eating. I should go make something, and Potya is demanding her dinner too.”

Yuri lied as he looked to his persian who was currently snoring at the end of the bed. 

Otabek sighed softly, “Yeah, you take care of the Princess.”

“Back to being jealous of my cat?”

“I assume she sleeps in your bed with you every night?”

“Of course.”

“Then yes.”

Yuri chuckled, the laugh this time real, “Well you know how to fix that.”

“Talk to you tomorrow, Kitten?”

“You bet.”

They said their goodbyes and Yuri hung up the phone, turning it to silent before replacing it to it’s charger. Instead of getting up as he had promised, Yuri pulled one of his pillows to his chest and curled around it, falling into a restless sleep.

 

* * *

“ _ Chaton _ , you look like shit.” JJ peered at Yuri as he handed him a coffee.

Yuri rolled his eyes as he took the coffee, too tired to really do much more than that. 

“Had a shit weekend eh?” JJ sat down beside Yuri.

“You could say that.”

“And here I thought you were faking when you called in,” he chuckled, “my bad.”

Yuri snorted, “Well you aren’t known for your smarts.”

“Hey now! And I bought you  _ un café _ too.” JJ made to take it back, only to get slapped as Yuri took a long drag from his cup. 

It had been two days since he had heard anything from Otabek. Likely he was busy with work and had forgotten that he was going to text Yuri on Saturday morning. By Sunday evening Yuri decided to fuck waiting on a call and went to call him using the number he had texted just after their first conversation, but as his finger hovered over the call button Yuri couldn’t do it. Maybe it was all just a game to Otabek, and really none of this meant anything to him. It was likely all just part of the fantasy, which Yuri bought, hook, line, and sinker. Hell, Otabek Altin was likely just another pseudonym and it was all just an elaborate act. 

Yuri set to focus on his work, throwing his phone into a drawer so he would stop pissing himself off with checking it every five minutes. Thankfully he had enough clients and work to fill the day that he wasn’t having moments where he was thinking about his situation. JJ had to tap Yuri on the shoulder to get him to realize the time and that it was time for him to log off. 

“You have been very focused today, eh  _ Chaton _ ?”

Yuri shrugged as he shut down his systems, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Wanna go for dinner tonight?” JJ asked his hands up, “We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

Yuri was about to decline, but it wasn’t like he had other plans. Anything would be better than waiting another minute by the phone wondering if or when he would hear from Otabek again. “You know what, jackass? Yeah, I am in.”

JJ chuckled, “When you say things so nicely, no wonder everyone wants a piece of you.”

“Ugh,” Yuri groaned, “don’t make me regret this.”

“You love it,  _ Chaton, _ ” JJ slung an arm around Yuri’s shoulder, “now let’s get going before it gets too busy and we can’t get a seat.”

Yuri snatched his phone from his desk drawer and put it into his back pocket without looking at the screen. As they walked out of the office, Yuri was debating on just ducking out when he cause a glimpse of something, someone familiar. Their eyes connected and Yuri processed how Otabek’s arm was around a woman who looked graceful as she leaned against him. Yuri stiffened, tripping enough that JJ held out and arm to help steady him.

“You okay, Princess? You’re looking pale.”

Unable to speak, Yuri just nodded, allowing JJ to guide him. Fuck everything, tonight he was going to get smashed.

 

* * *

Yuri spent the evening getting wasted. After the third drink he was feeling beyond tipsy and JJ was insisting that he at least eat something. By the fifth drink Yuri stopped thinking entirely, and was encouraging JJ to go hit on some of the women who were oogling in their direction.

“You sure?” JJ glance over and back to Yuri, “Pretty sure they are after you.”

Yuri snorted, “Well, given they are missing one vital part for me, I’m preeetty sure that I have no interest.”

Yuri motioned to the waitress to bring another round for them, JJ shook his head, “Just water for me please. You should probably slow down yourself there, Princess, you’ve had a lot.”

Yuri had his head in his arms, “What difference does it make? It isn’t like there is anyone waiting for me. Just Potya. Me and Potya, forever. But it won’t be forever, cause she is just a cat, and one day she will die.” Yuri sniffed, “I don’t want Potya to die, then I will be all alone.” 

JJ wrapped an arm around Yuri, “Hush now,  _ petit, _ no one is dying. Lets have some water ya?”

“Why does no one love me?” Yuri’s voice was small and cracking, “They all leave me in the end.”

JJ frowned, “Oh Yuri, you know that isn’t true.”

Yuri looked up, tears falling freely, “It is true! You too will leave, one day, tired of hearing me swear and insult you. You’ll find yourself a pretty girl and marry her and make babies. Leaving me all alone.”

JJ chuckled, “As if any girl could compare to you, Princess, besides, I doubt that I could ever get rid of you even if I wanted to. Now please have some water?”

Yuri sniffed and took the water, sipping it gingerly.

“How about I take you home?”

“But what about those hot girls at the bar.”

“I told you,  _ Chaton, _ ” JJ smiled, “no one can compare to the Princess. Come, I’ve already paid the bill. Potya is waiting for you.”

“Potya…” Yuri sniffed, nodding and leaning against JJ to awkwardly lead him out of the bar and into the cool evening air. 

 

* * *

Yuri moaned, feeling his head pounding as he woke up the following day. His mouth felt like he had been licking Potya’s litter box the night before. “I swear I’m never drinking like that again.”

He opened one eye, surprised to find that he was actually in his own apartment and in his own bed. There was a bottle of water on his nightstand along with some pain medicine for his head which he readily swallowed down with a groan. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and tried to make himself feel slightly more human before heading to the living room where he assumed JJ was chilling on the sofa. 

“Hey asshole,” Yuri called out, wincing at the volume of his own voice, “what time is it? We are gonna be late for work.”

“It’s after one in the afternoon, guaranteed you are more than late for work.” 

Yuri stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide as he heard not JJ’s voice but the lower timber or Otabek. Moving slowly into the living room he saw Otabek there, and the tell-tale sign of blankets on the sofa where he had likely spent the night.

“The fuck are you doing here?”

“I deserve that,” Otabek spoke, “and the asshole comment too, although I assume it was meant for that other guy. Not a nice way to talk to your boyfriend, though.”

“The fuck are you talking about?” Yuri shook his head, “Ugh, I feel like I’m going to vomit. What boyfriend?”

“The asshole with the undercut.”

Yuri cocked his eyebrow, “You are an asshole with an undercut.”

Otabek flushed, looking abashed.

Yuri took a deep breath and made his way into the kitchen to find something he could eat. He saw his phone laying on the counter and picked it up. There was a few missed messages and calls. One from JJ, which said that he had called in to work for him so not to worry, but to call when he was up to make sure he was alright. 

“I’m sorry.” Otabek’s voice came from behind Yuri.

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “Easy to say now. It's only because you are jealous that you are even saying shit, and I already asked you. What the fuck are you doing in my home?”

Otabek ran a hand through his hair, which was already tousled from a night sleeping on the sofa. Yuri focused on looking for something to eat to keep himself from just gawking at Otabek. Fucker looked good even when he had been sleeping rough, it wasn’t fair. Had Yuri slept on the sofa he would have looked like a trainwreck, hair like a matted birds nest and a crick in his back that made him walk like Quasimodo. 

“I brought you home.”

“Funny,” Yuri mused, “I don’t remember giving you my home address. Or did you peek at my file at your workplace, cause you know I think that is the only place that had it. Besides, last I checked I was with JJ last night, not you.”

Otabek snarled, “Yes I noticed that.”

“You have got to be kidding me right now,” Yuri turned to stare at Otabek, “you’re jealous I was with another guy? When you were fucking around with some  _ woman _ at the same time?”

“That was work,” Otabek huffed, “she doesn’t matter.”

“I’m sure she would love to hear that, the way she was draped over you.” Yuri could feel his body boiling, “Does she call you Beka as well? Did you take her to your apartment and feed her cheesy lines and fuck her?”

“Goddammit Yuri, would you listen to me?” Otabek yelled.

Yuri felt himself sway. He was feeling dizzy and like he was going to throw up. He took a deep breath, about to explode on Otabek when he felt his mouth water and he had to run to the bathroom. Pushing Otabek out of the way he barely made it in time before he was curled around the toilet throwing up the remains of his fun the night before. This throat and nose burning from the acidic liquid, he flushed the toilet, feeling like his whole body had shrunk a few inches. He needed better coping methods, he decided as he knelt there trying to regain control in his breathing. 

Yuri jumped as he felt a cool hand on his back, “I’m sorry, this is my fault.”

Yuri barked out a hollow laugh, “No, it’s mine. I knew what you were, your job. I thought I would be okay, but clearly I’m not. I couldn’t even last a whole week, three days and I am falling apart.”

Otabek sighed and began to tie back Yuri’s hair, which had amazingly not been soiled. “No, this one's on me. I told you I would call, and I didn’t. I took advantage of the fact that you knew what I did, and didn’t think about how this might affect you. I went ahead and did something and didn’t keep you in the loop, so I made you worry, I made you doubt me.”

Yuri groaned as he felt another wave of nausea. Otabek got up and turned on the tap, returning with a cold face cloth which he used on the back of Yuri’s neck.

“That should help a bit.” Otabek said his voice soft and low.

“He isn’t my boyfriend.”

Yuri’s voice was low making Otabek doubt what he had heard, “What?”

“JJ,” Yuri groaned turning his head towards Otabek, “he isn’t my boyfriend. He is just someone from work, and he thought I looked like shit and needed a night out. So we drank a bit.”

Otabek leaned back until he fell on his ass, his back against the bathroom wall, “Fuck, I might owe him an apology”

“What did you do?”

Otabek scrunched up his face a bit, “I might have punched him and took you away from him. Listen, you were hanging over him, what was I to think?”

“Jesus Christ, Altin,” Yuri’s voice sounding a bit too weak to hold any real bite, “I mean he probably deserves it, for that one text, but dude. Did I come over and punch that slag for being on you when I saw you?”

Otabek flushed, “No.”

“No I didn’t,” Yuri sighed, “while I could have likely found a more healthier way to cope with my feelings than drowning them in shitty drinks, I sure as fuck didn’t start a physical fight.”

Yuri groaned, flushing the toilet once more before standing up slowly. He made his way over to the counter and pulled out his tooth brush, which he used to clean out his mouth. Otabek moved from the floor over to the toilet, putting the lid down before sitting on it.

“You’re right, I fucked up.”

Yuri spat into the sink, “Fucking right you did.”

“I’m going to apologize to that JJ guy,” Otabek rubbed a hand down his face, “wanna give me his number?”

Yuri held up a finger as he rinsed his mouth and put away the brush. “Nah, he kind of deserved it. Just buy him a beer when you see him next.”

“Next?” Otabek sat straight, “Are you saying that there is a chance that there will be a next time?”

Yuri pulled the wet cloth from behind his neck, throwing it into the sink to deal with later, and walked out into his bedroom where he began to strip from his clothing. 

“I haven’t decided.”

“What are you doing?” Otabek asked. He was standing in the doorway, watching as Yuri moved around his room naked.

“Getting changed,” Yuri rifled through a drawer before settling on a pair of leggings and a loose band shirt, “I wanted something that didn’t smell like alcohol on me.” He sniffed the ends of his hair, “Fuck, I may as well just shower at this rate.”

“Go ahead,” Otabek cocked his head enjoying the view in front of him.

Yuri pointed to the living room, “Go out there, watch Netflix or something. We are not done, but I smell like smoke and stale alcohol. I will be out in a moment.”

Otabek nodded, his hands up as he turned and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Yuri held his breath until he heard the familiar sound of his xBox turning on. He crumpled to the floor his head in his hands. What the fuck was he doing?

 

* * *

Otabek flipped through Yuri’s Netflix, chuckling to himself at some of the selections he had in his list. There were things like  _ Sicario, Inception,  _ and  _ Foreigner _ ; all which Otabek had to say were rather solid films, then there were the choices like  _ Voltron _ which seemed so out of left field, and yet so like Yuri. Otabek settled back into the sofa turning on the first episode of  _ Voltron _ , figuring it was a short show that likely would be done as Yuri finished up. It was over two hours later and Otabek was halfway through the second episode when Yuri came out, his hair wrapped up in a  towel. 

“Sorry that took so long,” Yuri said as he padded out barefoot.

Otabek shook his head as he paused the show, “No worries, you look much better.”

Yuri chuckled, “Yeah, I feel it. Like, I was scrubbing a million years worth of shame, or just one night of it. Fuck, I’m starving.”

Yuri went to the kitchen and came out again with a bottle of water as well as his phone, tapping at the screen as he came back and flopped down on the other side of the sofa. Otabek watched with mild amusement as a fluffy persian cat walked out, its tail high in the air as she ignored Otabek and hopped up onto Yuri’s lap, curling into a ball as he absently ran his fingers through her fur. Otabek snorted out a laugh when the cat looked back at him with a single eye open, her tail swishing against Yuri’s legs.

Yuri looked up from his phone, “What?”

Otabek shook his head, “Nothing.”

Yuri’s eyebrows knitted, “It must have been something, this part of this episode isn’t that funny.”

Otabek gestured to his legs, “Just your cat, I don’t think he likes me.”

“Well, I wouldn’t either,” Yuri said as he hugged the cat against him, “especially when you forget her gender and name. As well as forget the promise of next time showing up with treats in hand. Isn’t that right, Potya. Otabek is just a mean man, isn’t he? Forgetting all of his promises.”

Otabek sucked in a breath, “Shit, I set myself up for that one, didn’t I.”

“Just a little,” Yuri said, but his voice wasn’t harsh as he placed down his phone, and looked over at Otabek. “So talk, this is your chance to have me understand how the past three days you didn’t manage to get to a phone to even send me a text.”

Otabek took a deep breath, “Are you sure you don’t want to have something to eat first?”

Yuri shrugged, “I ordered a pizza, I have to wait for it to show up.”

“Ahh,” Otabek shifted in his seat, definitely was not out of the doghouse, “so I had meant to message you at the very least over the weekend. Hell, on Saturday I had my phone in my hand and I had the message already typed.”

“But your send button broke?”

“No,” Otabek smirked, “if only that were the case. I just realized that I wasn’t happy.”

Yuri frowned, “Not happy? With what?”

“What I was doing with my life,” Otabek looked up, “don’t get me wrong, the pay is amazing, and often my clients are great. But it has also been a while, and I haven’t really been enjoying it as much lately.”

“Tch!” Yuri snorted, “While flattered, I highly doubt my ass, as fine as it might be, was enough to make you regret your life choices.”

Otabek chuckled, “You’re right, it isn’t. While I do love that round ass of yours, and the way that you scream out my name while impaled on my dick, no, you did not make me regret anything. I don’t actually regret doing what I have, I have honestly really enjoyed this job.”

“So what are you trying to say?” Yuri asked as the buzzer to his apartment rang, Otabek watched as he got up and went to buzz the delivery up, unlocking the door and opening it slightly. “Do you love it or do you hate it? I am getting damn confused here.”

Otabek sighed, “This isn’t coming out right. I loved my work, and I have no regrets. That being said, I have been thinking for the past few months, as I watch my friends and family all pair off with their families that I would like something real as well. Which, let's face it, isn’t likely to happen when I am being paid to date people, and or fuck them.”

“How am I any different, then?” Yuri shook his head, “I paid for your services. I saw I was only charged for the initial meeting, by the way.”

Otabek blushed, “Yeah, unfortunately I had to put that one through cause you booked through the agency. I wasn’t about to tell them that I brought a client home and had wild sex from that afternoon through the whole night.”

Yuri flushed as well, “Fair.”

“I quit the agency, Yura.”

There was a light knock on the door which opened. Yuri shook his head, trying to understand what was said. Otabek stood up and went to collect the pizza, paying the fee and shutting the door before bringing the box over to Yuri.

“You?”

“I quit,” Otabek sat back down, “I ended up closing out the message screen and called up the office and quit. I had to spend the next three days contacting my current client list and advise them I was no longer available. Which had me then forgetting about sending you a text. I wanted this chapter all closed so that I could come to you with a clean slate.”

“That woman though.”

Otabek sighed, “Yeah Mila, she is something else. Unfortunately she was one of my higher paying clients and would not take just a phone conversation. She insisted on one last face to face. I guess she was hoping that I would change my mind. I had no intention of even going along with it until the agency promised that they wouldn’t fine me if I went out with her and smoothed things over.”

“They would fine you?”

Otabek smirked wryly, “Never underestimate the ire of a business who is losing one of their big names. I think they would have done anything to keep me there a bit longer, at least until I was of no use.”

Yuri slowly chewed on a slice of pizza, the hot greasy food being exactly what he needed in his system right that minute. It allowed him to process what was being said. Otabek sat, waiting and watching as Yuri pulled out a second slice and ate it. He licked his lips, wanting to speak but also not wanting to say something to totally fuck up any chance of Yuri actually speaking with him. Yuri put the pizza box aside and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, returning with a second water and some napkins. Yuri sat back down handing Otabek a napkin and a water and turned the box towards him with a small smile. He pulled the towel from his head, his damp golden hair hanging down around his face.

“For real?” Yuri asked, his voice small and uncertain.

“Yeah,” Otabek smiled as he pulled a slice from the box, grateful that it was just pepperoni and mushroom and nothing weird. “I promise you, it’s all done. No dates, or sex with clients, I am now free and fuck, I am going to need a job now.”

Yuri chuckled, “One step at a time I guess.”

“Does this mean that I am forgiven?” Otabek asked hopeful.

“Hmm,” Yuri leaned back stretching, “I’m gonna have to think about that.”

“Oh?” Otabek grinned putting his half eaten slice down and moved across the sofa to kiss Yuri. “I will have to work harder then I see.”

Yuri moaned as he felt Otabek’s lips on his neck, his hot breath puffing along his skin making his whole body react. The pair looked to each other, Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck as he melted against the other man, kissing each other deeply. Otabek pulled Yuri tight against him, lifting him up and sitting so that Yuri was riding his lap. He moaned into Yuri’s mouth as he felt him grind against him, both of them hard and wanting each other. There was a cough that sounded on the other side of the apartment which had Yuri scramble off of Otabek’s lap with a yelp as he fell onto the ground.

“Fuck!”

“Shit, Yuri!” Otabek looked over his eyes wide as he saw there was another man inside the apartment. 

Yuri grumbled as he stood up rubbing his ass where he had fallen, “What the fuck is with everyone just appearing in my freaking apartment. Fantastic fucking timing, JJ.”

Otabek flushed as he realized the name that came from Yuri’s lips, “You’re JJ?”

Yuri looked to Otabek, “Uhh, yes? You should know, you hit him.”

“Who hit me?” JJ asked his eyebrow cocked, “Your door was open and I wanted to check in on you after last night.”

Yuri looked from JJ to Otabek, “Wait if you didn’t punch JJ, who the fuck did you hit?”

Otabek shrugged, “I’m feeling less bad about it by the second. It was some asshole with an undercut, definitely not him though.”

“Wait,” Yuri spun on JJ, “you let me leave on my own? Not just alone but with some strange guy when I was wasted out of my fucking mind? What is wrong with you?”

JJ’s eyebrows cocked, “Seriously, Princess? You told me to fuck off and were sucking face with that guy from the bar. It isn’t like it would be the first time you have ditched me for some hook-up, so don’t put that one me  _ Chaton. _ I tried to encourage you to come with me and I was taking you home, but you decided you needed some tail.”

Yuri ran his hand through his wet hair, “Fair.”

“You, though,” JJ frowned, “you did not call or text me to let me know you were alive!”

“Probably cause I was working through this problem here,” Yuri jerked his thumb towards Otabek.

“Well you seemed to be enjoying that particular problem while I have been slaving at work dealing with a hangover from-- wait you’re that Escort guy from that video!” JJ snapped his fingers pointing in Otabek’s direction, “Seriously, Yuri? You hired a hooker?”

“Really JJ?” Yuri rolled his eyes, “You have no fucking filter.”

Otabek held out his hand, “My name is Otabek, not ‘that Hooker’ by the way.”

JJ walked into the apartment unabashedly grasping Otabek’s hand, “Jean-Jacques LeRoy. Quite the video you had posted.”

Otabek smirked, “As it brought Yuri to me, I am rather glad that it was still up there.”

JJ laughed, “I sent that to the Princess, ya know.”

Otabek raised his eyebrow, “Princess?”

Yuri stepped between the pair, “Now that we all know each other’s names, go away LeRoy, unless you two are planning on pulling your dicks out to compare.”

Otabek released JJ’s hand, looking to Yuri and looking abashed, “Sorry.”

JJ snorted, “Call me if you need me eh? I assume he is the reason for last night.”

Yuri nodded, “ _ Da, _ but a lot has happened. Thank you JJ, truly.”

JJ nodded, “I will be there if you need it, like always.”

Otabek put his hand on Yuri’s shoulders, “I promise to not leave Yura in such a way that it is needed.”

Yuri sighed at the posturing, “Thank you. I’ll be in tomorrow, promise.”

“Good, cause I am not sure that Seung-Gil will be all that thrilled if you miss any more work.”

“Psht,” Yuri waved JJ off, “you just have you bat your baby blues. He will forget what he was mad over.”

JJ flushed a brilliant red, “I doubt that. See you tomorrow Princess.”

JJ left, the moment the door shut, silence fell over the pair. 

“So, Princess?”

Yuri turned in Otabek’s embrace wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck, “Call me that and I will hurt you.”

Otabek snorted, “Am I not good enough to tease you?”

“Stick with Kitten,” Yuri smirked.

Otabek leaned in, “Shall we continue where we left off then, Kitten?”

Yuri hummed, “Oh yes,” his eyes went wide as he pushed away, “wait one second!”

Otabek chuckled as he watched Yuri dash to his door and lock it with three locks. “Good idea. I think Potya is hungry too.”

Yuri gasped then picked up his cat, who was currently noshing on Otabek’s slice that he had left on top of the box before they had been interrupted. 

“Potya! No!” 

Otabek picked up the slice and the other garbage to throw away as Yuri cooed to his pet, who was weaving around his legs. He watched Yuri move through the kitchen, almost like a dance as he feeds Potya. Yuri finished and flashed Otabek a big smile, “Ready?”

Otabek opened up his arms, “Come here Kitten. Now that Potya is fed, it's time for me to treat my kitten.”

Yuri melted into Otabek’s embrace, nuzzling against his chest. “Sounds purrfect.”

Otabek chuckled as he kissed Yuri soft and slow. Yuri pulled himself up into Otabek’s arms, wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist. Otabek growled in appreciation, his hands firmly around Yuri’s waist as he walked them down the hallway and to the bedroom. Yuri moaned as Otabek crawled onto the bed, never letting go of Yuri.

“I want you inside me,” Yuri whimpered.

“We haven’t even begun and already making demands?” Otabek spoke his voice heavy with lust.

Yuri’s fingers dug into Otabek’s scalp, “Please, I want to know that this is all real. That you aren’t leaving me.”

Otabek groaned, “I swear I will carve my shape into your body so that no one else can ever satisfy you, Kitten.”

“Yessss.”

“Do you have any lube, love?” Otabek asked between fevered kisses and removal of clothing, pausing to lick and suck at one of Yuri’s pert nipples.

Yuri pointed to the side table. Otabek grinned, kissing Yuri before reaching over and opening up the drawer. He tossed the bottle onto the bed beside Yuri just before he finished disrobing himself, his cock erect and already glistening with precum which beaded at the tip. 

Otabek stroked himself a few times, “You want this, Kitten?”

Yuri whimpered his body writhing with need, “Fill me up, Beka.”

Otabek hooked his fingers into the waistband of Yuri’s leggings, pulling them down in a smooth motion. He sighed when he saw how Yuri was wearing nothing underneath, “You’re so damn beautiful, Yura.”

Otabek spread Yuri’s legs wide, kissing his way down Yuri’s pale thighs, marking him along the way. Yuri moaned above him as Otabek traced his tongue around Yuri’s hole. He could feel Yuri’s fingers tangling in his hair as his tongue plunged past the tight ring of muscle. Yuri’s back arched as he felt Otabek penetrate him with his finger, first one followed by a second, thrusting inside him rhythmically as his mouth worked him over. Without even having his front touched, Yuri could feel the build of an orgasm. 

“I’m so close,” Yuri whined.

“Mmm, cum for me Kitten.” Otabek looked up at his lover kissing his inner thigh.

“Nooo,” Yuri moaned, “I want you inside me, please.”

Otabek pulled out his fingers and kneeled between Yuri’s legs. He wiped his hands on the sheets which would need cleaning later anyway before taking up the lube. 

“Kitten, did you have any condoms?”

“Please, Beka,” Yuri squirmed under him, “I just want to feel you inside me, all of you. I want you to fill me, didn’t you promise to make my body unable to forget?”

Otabek felt himself get larger as he listened to Yuri. His whole body was flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. He drizzled some lube on his erection, stroking himself a few times before pressing his head against Yuri’s entrance. 

“You’re so tight,” Otabek moaned as he penetrated Yuri, moving slowly to allow him enough time to adjust. “You feel so good wrapped around me.”

Yuri moaned, his back arching pulling Otabek in deeper. “Fuck yes.”

Otabek kissed Yuri once he was fully seated, “I missed you.”

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, “I missed you too. I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“I promise I will never leave you.”

Yuri moaned as Otabek began to move, thrusting his hips in a steady rhythm, slowly dragging out before pressing back inside. He wanted Yuri to feel every inch, every part of him, etching himself into the deepest part of Yuri. Otabek dug his fingers into Yuri’s thighs pushing them wider apart. He wanted to be deeper, to fill him to the brim, making him unable to forget about him for days afterwards. Otabek groaned as he felt Yuri tighten around him, he began to thrust harder until Yuri was practically screaming with each motion. Otabek grinned when he saw Yuri cum, streaks of white painting his abdomen as his back arched. 

Otabek pulled out, then slapped Yuri on the thigh, “Roll over, Kitten, I’m not done with you.”

Yuri whimpered as he slowly rolled over to his belly, Otabek pulling up Yuri’s hips so that he had better access. Otabek spread Yuri’s cheeks apart, his mouth watering when he saw how his hole was fluttering, begging to be filled. Otabek ran his tongue along the sensitive flesh, eliciting a moan like howl from Yuri. He moaned against Yuri’s hole, fucking him with his tongue, tasting the mix of lube and his own precum. Otabek could feel Yuri’s thighs trembling under his fingers, Otabek got up once more, his cock aching as he stroked it a few times before plunging deep inside Yuri once more.

Otabek’s blunt nails dug into Yuri’s hips, giving him purchase as he thrusted roughly into Yuri. “Yura…”

“Beka…” Yuri moaned his voice hoarse.

Otabek could feel his orgasm building deep in his gut. His balls tightened as his hips jerked twice and he came deep inside Yuri. Together they collapsed on the bed, unable to form words, with Otabek still buried deep inside Yuri. Otabek gently stroked along Yuri’s side, marvelling at how despite everything he was still able to be with him. He kissed Yuri’s shoulder gently, savouring the taste of salt on his skin. Yuri sighed, taking Otabek’s hand and pulling it around himself so that Otabek was curled around him. Otabek moaned as he could feel his own cock pressing against his hand through Yuri’s interior walls, slowly he started to move one more. 

Yuri whimpered, “Let me rest a moment.”

Otabek chuckled low, “I can’t help it, I just want to fuck you all night. I want to keep filling you until you can’t take any more.”

“I think I love you,” Yuri gasped as he pressed back against Otabek, enjoying the slow thrusts.

“I’m pretty sure that I love you as well, Kitten,” Otabek moaned, “I plan on spending the rest of our lives proving that to you.”

Yuri turned his head, his mouth open as Otabek leaned in for a kiss. They made love slowly and languidly, their hands exploring each other’s bodies, this time cumming together before falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once more for reading! 
> 
> you can find me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
